Frequently a series of photographs are printed on a sheet and the individual photographs are thereafter cut from the sheet. In the past a steel rule type of die has been used to cut the individual photographs in which the sheet is placed on a flat lower die and the upper steel rule die is moved down against the lower die bed to cut the sheet. Frequently, the steel rule die does not cleanly cut the edges of the individual photographs, resulting in some tearing of the paper which is particularly noticeable when dealing with borderless color prints.